


This Werewolf Business is Bullshit (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fandom Cares, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: A John Stilinski le gustaría que constara en acta, que este negocio de hombres lobo es una mierda.También dormiría mejor si no fuera tan perceptivo.





	This Werewolf Business is Bullshit (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Werewolf Business is Bullshit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903232) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Otro steter cortito traducido, me gusto mucho cuando lo leí y como la autora , DiscontentedWinter, me dio permiso para traducirlo pues aqui lo teneis
> 
> Todos los creditos son para sus respectivos autores.

  
A John Stilinski le gustaría que constara en acta, que este negocio de hombres lobo es una mierda. Porque cuando recibe una llamada de tu hijo de diecinueve años a las dos de la mañana diciendo que necesita tu ayuda, bueno, eso debería significar que ha perdido su billetera en una salida nocturna, arrojó todo lo que bebió en el canal más cercano, y tienes que conducir su culo borracho a casa. Eso es lo que necesitaría la ayuda de papá para alguien de diecinueve años.

No... no sé qué diablos es esto.

John pensó que este negocio de hombres lobo era una mierda cuando lleva una chaqueta de cuero, una cara de perra en reposo, y Stiles no podía apartar la vista de él, y cree que todavía es una mierda cuando usa un escote en V , una sonrisa, y Stiles pasa demasiado tiempo investigando junto a él.

Peter Hale vive en el lado agradable de la ciudad, en un apartamento en el último piso de lo que era, en la década de 1930 y el apogeo de la industria maderera local, la Asociación Benéfica de Beacon Hills. John piensa sobre la ironía de que Peter Hale viva en un lugar que había sido construido por una organización caritativa.

Él aparca el coche patrulla en la calle y se dirige a la entrada. Ni siquiera necesita llamar para que le dejen entrar: Stiles está al acecho en el vestíbulo, y abre la puerta para él.

—¿Lo trajiste? —Pregunta, con los ojos desorbitados y nervioso como un yonqui esperando su próxima dosis.

John le muestra el archivo. —¿Quieres decirme por qué demonios necesitas este archivo de un caso a las dos de la mañana?

—Investigación, —dice Stiles, y extiende su mano.

—¿Está investigando un asesinato no resuelto de hace ocho años a las dos de la mañana, y es tan urgente que necesita el archivo ahora? —John guarda los archivos bajo el brazo y frena a su hijo con una mirada. —Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Bien. —Stiles aprieta el botón del ascensor. —Vamos arriba.

Las puertas se abren y suben al último piso en silencio. John está seguro de que con cada segundo que pasa Stiles está tejiendo una historia cada vez más ridícula en su cerebro. Él conoce a su hijo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, entonces, —comienza Stiles mientras conduce a John por el pasillo hasta la puerta de Peter. La única puerta en este piso.

—Sin tonterías, —dice John severamente.

—¡Bien! —Stiles cierra los ojos y gruñe, y empuja la puerta para abrirla.

El apartamento es exactamente tan pretencioso como su dueño. John pasa la mirada por los muebles caros, los electrodomésticos relucientes en la gran cocina abierta y las puertas francesas que dan al balcón. Es exactamente lo que esperaba.

—Así que aquí es donde has estado quedándote durante las últimas semanas, ¿eh?

—Sí. —Stiles arrugó la nariz. —A Peter no le gusta que sus libros abandonen el apartamento.

John avanza y coloca el archivo sobre la mesa de comedor probablemente de caoba . —¿Y dónde está Peter?

—Está en la ducha, —dice Stiles. —Está bien, entonces, esta noche hubo un incidente.

John dobla sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Un omega salvaje nos atacó, —dice Stiles. —Estamos bien. Peter se encargó de eso.

John no necesita ser un investigador entrenado para saber lo que eso significa.

—Excepto que lo es, —dice Stiles , —esto sucedió en Blue Lake Valley.

John exhala lentamente. —Esa no es mi jurisdicción.

—Lo sé,—Stiles arrastra sus dedos por su cabello. —Peor aún, sucedió en territorio federal.

—Aw, _mierda_ , muchacho.

—¿Verdad? —Stiles se mordió la boca. —Y desde que paramos para comprar gasolina y bocadillos en el camino, hay una gran probabilidad de que salgamos en la CCTV de la estación de servicio cercana.

John respira profundo, y lo deja salir otra vez.

—Además, —dice Stiles, —venía un guardabosques, así que no tuvimos la oportunidad de esconder el cuerpo.

—Demonios. —John mira a Stiles, y se pregunta, no por primera vez, cuando sus vidas dieron un giro tan brusco que hablar de cuerpos escondidos se hizo normal. Está por decir algo, aunque no sabe qué, cuando aparece Peter Hale. Lleva pantalones de pijama, una camiseta de aspecto suave y se seca el pelo con una toalla.

—Sheriff, —dice. —Entiendo que Stiles te haya informado sobre nuestro pequeño problema.

—Está en el proceso, —dice John. Se da cuenta de la mirada que Stiles le da a Peter. Es muy parecida a los agradecidos que usó para darle a Derek, pero sin ningún tipo de torpeza asociada. Stiles parece cómodo alrededor de Peter. Demasiado cómodo para alguien que acaba de admitir que podría ser sospechoso de un asesinato, pero luego, John sabe que solo ha escuchado la mitad de esa historia. —Pero antes de entrar en eso, ¿dónde está tu baño? He estado bebiendo café toda la noche.

Peter gesticula por el pasillo.

John asoma la cabeza por las habitaciones mientras pasa. Una habitación libre con un edredón sin plumas en la cama. Un estudio, con estantes llenos de libros viejos que John no desea acercarse. El dormitorio principal está al final del pasillo. John mira dentro brevemente antes de regresar al baño.

John no es tonto.

Cuando reaparece en la sala de estar, es para encontrar a Stiles y Peter hojeando el archivo solicitado por Stiles. Están de pie muy juntos, los hombros tocándose.

—Entonces, —dice, y Stiles salta y se da vuelta para mirarlo. —Dejaste un cuerpo en territorio federal, y sales en la CCTV en el área, y en el momento adecuado para realmente interesar al FBI.

—Esa es la esencia de esto, sí—, dice Stiles . —Excepto...

—No te molestes, —dice John, mirando a Peter con una sonrisa burlona y de regreso. —No soy idiota. Me pediste el expediente del caso sobre el asesinato de Alexandra Grouse. El asesino nunca fue encontrado, que es precisamente el punto, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Recuerdo este caso porque quienquiera que haya matado a Alexandra Grouse la acuchilló brutalmente y le puso piedras en la boca.

La boca de Stiles se abre.

—Debes haberme escuchado hablar sobre eso, —dice John. —Niños pequeños con orejas grandes. Excepto que tenías que estar seguro, ¿verdad? Es por eso que me pediste el archivo del caso. Porque querías estar seguro de que obtuviste los detalles justo después de que enmarcaras al asesino de Alexandra por matar al omega esta noche. Porque no tienes tiempo para mover el cuerpo, pero tienes tiempo para poner algunas rocas en su boca.

Stiles simplemente parpadea.

—Inteligente, —dice John a regañadientes. —Porque hace ocho años eras un niño de once años, y Peter estaba en coma. Si puedes hacer que los federales piensen que están lidiando con un asesino en serie, ambos tienen la coartada perfecta. ¿Es eso correcto?

—Sip, —dice Stiles, volviendo a cerrar la mandíbula. —Eso es todo exactamente.

—Me imaginé, —dice John. —He sido policía durante mucho tiempo, Stiles. No soy idiota.

—No yo...

—Entonces puedes detener toda esta mierda sobre 'investigar' también, —dice John, alzando una ceja a su hijo. —Si tú y Peter están en una relación, al menos pueden tener la cortesía de admitirlo.

—Hablando de eso, —dice Peter suavemente, escapando a la cocina, —¿quién quiere un café?

—Oh, —murmura Stiles. —Cuando estás matando omegas salvajes, eres valiente y una mierda, pero ¿de repente tienes que estar en otro lugar? Típico.

—¡La discreción es la mejor parte del valor! —dice Peter desde la cocina.

—¡Eso no es lo que eso significa! —Stiles arroja sus manos hacia arriba, y murmura y refunfuña enojado consigo mismo.

John ha lidiado con los intentos de Stiles como una distracción durante casi veinte años. Él lo espera.

—Está bien., —dice Stiles. —Para empezar, no hay manera de que puedas saber eso...

—Tu camisa está puesta al revés, —dice John, ignorando el súbito carcajeo de la cocina. —Tu almohada, con la que no puedes dormir sin ella, está en la cama de Peter. ¿Y fueron a Blue Lake Valley sin ninguna razón aparente en medio de la noche?

Stiles lo mira sin comprender.

—Vamos, hijo. Todo el mundo sabe que todos solo conducen hasta Blue Lake Valley para ver el lago.

—Eso… —Stiles parpadea lentamente. —No sabía eso.

—¡Yo lo sabía! —Dice Peter desde la cocina.

—Peter —La mandíbula de Stiles cae de nuevo. —Peter, ¿se suponía que esta noche sería romántica?

Peter reaparece de la cocina, con una bandeja de cafés. Él deja la bandeja sobre la mesa. —Mi respuesta depende en gran medida de si el arma de fuego de tu padre está cargada o no con balas de acónito

John realmente, realmente desea que estuviera. De todos los hombres lobo en la ciudad, ¿por qué tenía que ser este? Él se pellizca la nariz y suspira.

—Me arrepiento de todas las elecciones de mi vida en este momento, —murmura Stiles, pero la mirada que arroja Peter claramente dice que está mintiendo.

—No tanto como yo, muchacho, —dice John, y le da una palmadita en el hombro. —No tanto como yo.

Toma un sorbo de café y se sienta en el sofá mientras escucha a su hijo y al novio de su hijo discutir qué tan bien creen que enmarcaron a un asesino de hace ocho años con matar a los omega esta noche.

Esto realmente no es donde John imaginó su vida.

Pero -tan loco como parece- mientras mira a Stiles y Peter inclinarse sobre el archivo, y mientras observa cómo Stiles se relaja mientras Peter le pasa la mano por la espalda, John se imagina que, sea lo que sea que muestre esta mierda, tal vez solo funciona para ellos.

Y al menos Peter hace un café decente.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Circuito cerrado de televisión o CCTV (en inglés closed circuit television) es una tecnología de videovigilancia diseñada para supervisar una diversidad de ambientes y actividades.


End file.
